Alan Gersten (Praven)
History Childhood and Early Life Alan was born into a lower-middle class family around the East side of Varrock. and grew up much like many other children of the city did. He attended schooling through until his early teen years until graduating at fourteen to begin the customary family apprenticeships of his choosing. Instead, however, Alan left his home to run the South side of the city with a few other troublesome schoolboy friends. It was during this time, he became a very adept street fighter and because of this, ended up in a rather respectable role among many of the young boys who ran the slums, partaking in their wild activities; if anyone found themselves in a tight spot with a gang, a rival or even, on some occasions, the guard, it was always Alan to come to the rescue. A few weeks into early adulthood, he found that he was now one of the few of his consorts and friends who hadn't joined a gang or gotten caught up by the guard. Now seventeen years old, he had a decision to make; he could go back to join his family once again, begging their forgiveness for his selfish actions, or, the more appealing decision, leave the city in search of another life, which he did, spending many long weeks out on the road and beginning to regret his decision when he eventually stumbled upon the Edgeville Monastery. He knew little of religion, save for stories his father had told him and his brother when they were young of the God Wars of old and where they supposedly were now. With little else left to do, he fell to the steps of the Monastery and prayed until, finally, a monk came and took him in. After no more than a week, Alan was cleaned, clothed and fed and still had just as little of an idea what to do with his life, but knew he didn't fancy staying there. It was during this time a Varrockian Army Patrol came to perform a customary security check of the facility. He left soon after with the men and immediately signed himself away and took up arms with the Guard. Adulthood and Military Career Upon joining, he would immediately immerse himself in the life of a soldier, taking up what assignments he could, not to prove himself as much just to occupy his mind and distract himself from his now spiraling depression. He was stationed with many others at the frontlines of the wilderness, guarding the city against the unholiness that lurked there. After the eight most terrifying and mind-numbing years of his life, he resigned his commission at the rank of Sergeant and again began a stumbling journey on the road in the attempts to run from himself, robbing, shoplifting, and killing when he had to to survive until he came into the city limits of Lumbridge. What he saw when he came to the capital was a city in ruins, engulfed in more chaos than he'd ever seen in his life. The city was filled with the forces of Zamorak and Saradomin, waging a holy war upon one another. When he entered the encampments of the God of Order, he was fascinated by what he saw there; many different groups of men and beasts, whom he'd heard tell of but never actually seen before, fought side by side against the Kinshra of Zamorak. There were the famed White Knights of Asgarnia, the Duke's elite forces, protectors of Lumbridge, the near-mythical Icyenes, Saradomin's chosen people. But there was one group of brightly armored knights in formation, just about to enter the battlefield, that caught his attention. After the men had all gone off to their duties, he caught the leader, whom he eventually learned to be Sir Arys Oakheart of The Holy Crusade. Again finding himself with nothing better to do, he swore his allegiance to Saradomin and took up arms as a Knight in the Crusade. After three long months, The Crusade and its allies would eventually celebrate victory as Saradomin himself forced Zamorak's withdrawal and retreat. He would then return with the rest of the Crusaders to their keep at Cloud Haven, there coming to know many different men of his profession and also a number of Icyenes, whom he found himself fascinated by, although, admittedly, Sir Arys was really the only one to remain his trusted confidant and friend during this time. Retirement It was during his time in the Crusade that his life finally began to slow in pace, the months seeming to drag on as he spent most of his time in solitide and looking back on himself. He remembered his family, his friends, and his brother, only now understanding the meaning of the relationship they'd had as children. As his life seemed to continue to drag on, he became overcome with guilt and emotion, starting his life as an alcoholic as the Crusade, unbeknownst to him, began to slowly come unthreaded. With the Order's leader in captivity and now finding many of the leadership resigning their commissions, he decided he may as well do so himself, arranging transport to a small town he remembered taking a liking to and vowed he would return to someday if he ever survived to retire; that time was now. As he awaited his departure date, he occupied every waking moment collecting from the keep's treasury, a week later he would disappear, having retired himself to Taverley with millions. Alan, Riches and Pravens Now nearly thirty years of age, Alan lives in solitude, with properties in Taverley, Ardougne and Falador, unmarried and unhappy, feeling his alcoholism like a beloved pet in bars around Kandarin and Asgarnia. It was one night, late, as he drank alone in a tavern in Ardougne, that two armored and cloaked men approached him as he drank. No stranger to being robbed and old friends with a fight to the death, Alan once again prepared himself for the end. He was surprised, however, when the man removed his helmet and joined him for a drink, introducing himself as Varus Praven and offering his eternal service and brotherhood to Alan. Once again, finding himself with naught better to do, he would accept the Praven's hand and accept his offer. Current Life Following the death of Varus, Alan again stepped into a secluded retirement. His alcoholism only seems to get worse as time passes and he finds himself with multiple fortunes, following the death of one of his only friends, with absolutely no idea what to do with it. Recently, he took to investing in property under the banner of Camelot in Seers Village. His main estate still resting in a secluded area to the north of White Wolf Mountain, Alan has recently spent more and more time in the county of Camelot and can commonly be found there, among the shops, pubs or vendors, or further to the south in the city of Ardougne under the same circumstances. Physical appearance and personality With no issue sporting the wealth he keeps under himself, Alan will be most commonly be found in clothing that is simple, but with an elegant flare. The most notable accessory he favors is a tempered white steel sword, which is custom-fitted in a scabbard of the same material, all trimmed throughout with weaving trim of polished silver and a large, onyx stone set in the pommel itself. It has only been used once and Alan himself can't even remember the last time the blade itself saw the light of day; it more adds a rich flare to any outfit he wears. His physical features strongly relate to that of Sam Neill in some of his late-90's movies; Dead Calm, for example. He's now thirty-one years of age and still carries a youthful overall appearance in himself, which he puts great care into. Another most notable characteristic is his black felt hat, which is inlaid with a medium-sized, not detracting, desert eagle tailfeather. This is by far Alan's most favorite part of anything he steps outside with, and it doesn't take much to note this. Traits and Quirks Height: 6'2" Weight: 185 Hair: Black Eyes: Ocean Blue Physical Characteristics: →Barely noticeable scarring and slight deformation at the base of the neck →Front entrance and rear exit wound scarring in the center of his right shoulder, clearly made by Asgarnian Military hardware, but source unknown; giving him occasional shoulder problems. Probably Alan's biggest disappointment about his life so far is failing to marry and support a family of his own. If his alcoholism stems from /one/ thing in his life, it would probably be this fact, although you'd never hear him admit it. He is humble and caring, sharing his wealth where he can with the less fortunate in a futile effort to redeem himself from what he's done. Seeming to contrast is his extremely stubborn attitude and hidden displeasure with his past and his family. Normally, Alan will play pacifist and take quite a bit verbal and physical abuse before resisting and resorting to fighting, however, at the mention of either of these two things in a negative way, he will gladly kill or be killed. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior